


A cute couple making love scene

by yuraxchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Harassment, JohnTen are both consenting adults, M/M, Unbeta-ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe we could try doing a sextape?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cute couple making love scene

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Johnny/Ten. College!AU.  
> Ten made a porn video with his roommate Johnny because they're broke and can't afford a rent.
> 
> [Translated in Russian by leesoomanssi](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4473821)

 

Ten and Johnny were sitting on the carpet floor of their dorm room, their back against their twin beds, staring at all the bills they still needed to pay before the end of the month. “We’re fucked.” Ten groaned, hiding his face against his knees.

Johnny bit his lips, sitting straighter. “How much?”

“This month’s rent, a new computer for you since yours broke, and we need to eat…” Ten replied, biting his nails nervously. “What to do?”

“I can take more shifts at the cafeteria and ask for my paycheck in advance.” Johnny offered softly, albeit reluctant.

“No,” Ten cut him off. “Last time you took more shifts, you looked like a zombie and failed one class. Besides, it wouldn’t be fair to you.”

“Then what do you propose?” Johnny asked, losing patience. “You’ve been fired from your part-time job, we’re both broke, and we need money urgently.”

Ten let his head fall back on his mattress, sighing loudly. They needed money, and fast. They would be kicked out if they didn’t pay the rent, struggling students or not. He grabbed his computer and started typing “how to get money fast” on google. There were plenty of ideas and some were good but they didn’t have enough time to play games to gain money or create bracelets to sell them thank you very much. They needed money _now_.  

“We could sell our stuff?” Johnny tried lamely.

Ten snorted. “We have nothing to sell.”

“What if…” Johnny started, trailing off.

At his hesitancy, Ten looked up warily. He had a feeling he wouldn’t like what Johnny would say next. “What if…?”

“We sold…ourselves.” His roommate nearly whispered.

“WHAT?” Ten nearly dropped his laptop in shock. Damn. He knew he wouldn’t like it. “You want us to…to…sell our body?” he stuttered in disbelief.

Cringing at his high pitched voice, Johnny nodded.

“Are you out of your mind? There’s no way I’m going to…be a prostitute of some sort just to pay our rent.” Ten spit out, red in the face. “No fucking way.”

“Perhaps we could offer some sort of companionship?” Johnny continued, shrugging. “We don’t have to have sex with people, just…talk to them and keep them company.”     

“You’re dreaming…” Ten shook his head and sighed. “If you want big money, you’ll need more than your pretty face and some compliments.”

Johnny groaned. “Well, do we have a choice?” He was starting to get annoyed by Ten’s attitude.

“Would you be okay having sex with a stranger for money, Johnny?” Ten asked him seriously. He couldn’t believe Johnny was being serious about this.

“I don’t know,” he replied quietly. “Is it different from one night stand?”

Ten flattened his lips, putting his laptop down. “Yes, you’re not doing it because you want to but because you _have to_.”

Johnny cocked his head to the side, frowning. “Did you…”

“Let’s find something else.” Ten interrupted him, avoiding eyes contact. Lost in thoughts, he didn’t notice he had unconsciously started rubbing his arms, munching on the inside of his cheek. Noticing his discomfort, Johnny came closer, stopping Ten’s hands before he rubbed his skin raw.

“Hey,” Johnny called him softly. “Are you okay?”

Ten hummed. Johnny stared at his best friend in concern, still holding his hands in his. Ten seemed preoccupied as he played with his fingers, looking down at his lap. Licking his lips, Johnny squeezed his hands to catch his attention.

“You told me before that you didn’t care about being with a girl or a guy, right?” Johnny inquired.

Ten’s gaze darkened. “I don’t want to sell my body, Johnny.”

Shaking his head, Johnny quickly explained. “No, I mean…Maybe we could try doing a sextape?”

Now utterly confused, Ten squinted at him. “What? But I don’t have anyone, and you don’t either.”

Embarrassed, Johnny’s cheeks reddened. “We…could make a sextape,” he repeated slowly.

Gawping unattractively, Ten widened his eyes. “Us? You and me?” At Johnny’s nod, Ten pulled away from him. “Are you out of your mind?”

“Do you have a better idea?” Johnny raised his voice. “I’m trying to find a way, okay?”

“You’re my best friend…” Ten whispered lamely. “It’ll be weird.”

“Do you trust me?” Johnny asked seriously, looking him in the eyes.

Ten tsked. “Of course I do, stupid.”

“Then…let’s do it.” Johnny said confidently. “I know you the best.”

“If you wanted to have a piece of me so badly you should have said so…” Ten joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Johnny forced a laugh. “Looks like you caught me.”

They looked at each other, amused, and started laughing for real at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“Okay,” Ten said softly after a minute of silence.

“Okay?” Johnny parroted, apprehensive. “Are you sure?”

“We don’t have a choice, do we?” Ten replied dryly.

Johnny nodded somberly. Inhaling sharply, Ten quickly stood up and pushed his desk at the foot of his bed. Johnny watched him as he opened his laptop and turned his webcam on, the camera facing the bed.

“How should we do this?” he mumbled. “Do we have to be naked? Or do we undress each other first?”

Johnny’s throat closed up. “People like the fucking part better than the foreplay.”

Ten nodded slowly, taking the hem of his shirt between his fingers to lift it. He wasn’t as built as Johnny but he was still muscled, his abs contracting as he bent down to undo his pants. Johnny could only watch as his best friend undressed in front of him, pushing his pants down his legs along with his boxers without shame. Once he was fully naked, Ten arched an eyebrow at Johnny, urging him to do the same. Johnny hurriedly took his clothes off, leaving him bare too. They stared at each other silently, gauging each other’s reaction. The atmosphere was unsettling to say the least.  

“What now?” Ten asked.

Johnny pushed his clothes with his foot and walked to Ten’s bed to sit, his back against the wall. None of them was turn on, but they needed to be if they wanted to sell their video. They needed to make it good. They needed to make it real.

“We need to be sexy and provocative…” Johnny said.

“How do we do it? Cute couple making love? Quickie? Rough?” Ten chuckled, making his way to his best friend’s naked figure. “Looks like you’ve watched plenty of gay porn videos. Have you ever been with a guy before?”

“Yeah, I watched gay porn a few times actually.” Johnny shrugged, not even embarrassed. “And I’ve hooked up with two or three guys.”

“Was it good? You never told me.” Ten pouted.

His best friend grimaced. “Not really good. We didn’t do much actually.”

Ten nodded before straddling his hips. “What do you like? What do you want me to do?”

 Johnny gulped. It wasn’t the first time they saw each other naked but it was the first time Ten was naked _on his lap_ , and it was only the beginning considering what they were going to do. Johnny was starting to regret his decision. Johnny had hooked up with guys before but they weren’t Ten, they weren’t his best friend. Besides, it was only awkward smooching. Johnny knew Ten was much more experienced than him. Ten was popular, charming and sexy. He knew how to get into people’s pants. A few winks, smirks, a little bit of skin ship, and they were gone. Johnny had seen Ten flirting, no one could resist him—Johnny knew because Ten tried that shit on him too.  

“Do we jerk each other off? Do you want me to blow you?” Ten continued, listing the things they could do. “Or do I need to play with my ass?”

The images were very tempting and Johnny could feel his body react to Ten’s words. The younger man seemed to notice it too since he stopped talking when Johnny’s cock twitched under his ass. Johnny felt mortified, his eyes going round. He was going to apologize profusely but Ten beat him to it.

“Looks like you’re quite enthusiast about my ideas.” Ten chuckled. “It’s less awkward at least. We need to be turned on if we want it to be credible.”

“It’s so weird,” Johnny mumbled, hiding behind his hands.

“It was your idea, babe.” Ten shifted on his lap to open his bedside drawer, picking up condoms and lube. He left the condoms on the mattress and squeezed some lube onto his palm before looking up at Johnny, asking for permission. Johnny nodded dumbly and hissed as Ten wrapped his hand around his length and tugged. He whined as his best friend jerked him off slowly, making sure to thoroughly lube his cock up. “Let’s do one vid where we fuck, and another one of a blowjob later, okay?” Ten offered once he was done. “Don’t worry, I’ll be the one blowing you.” He quickly added when he saw Johnny’s panicked expression. “Now, less talking, more fucking.”

Jittery, Johnny only hummed, watching as Ten poured more lube onto his fingers and lifted his hips to prep himself. Ten made a show of arching his back and moaning loudly for the camera, pushing his fingers in and out of his hole sensually. Johnny bit his lips and gripped Ten’s hips to hold him against his chest, shivering as Ten’s warm breath hit his heated skin. Ten’s moans were getting breathier and sexier as he fucked himself onto his hand, now four fingers up his ass. Johnny’s cock was rock hard, turned on by the view of his best friend finger fucking himself, the erotic noises he made, the feeling of his body rubbing against his, and the knowledge of what was coming after.

Ten was a mess when he pulled his fingers out, letting his head drop on Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny took it as an indication to take the matter into his own hands and grabbed a condom, rolling it expertly onto his length. Ten hissed when their cocks brushed against one another and let Johnny manhandle him, secretly liking the feel of his best friend’s fingers digging into his thighs as he lifted him. When the tip of Johnny’s cock breached his hole, he gasped at the stretch, and willed his body to relax. Johnny pressed tender kisses to his temple and cheek and Ten smiled at the sweet gesture.

Once Johnny was completely seethed inside of him, Ten circled his hips to accommodate his length, before lifting his hips.

Then they started the show.

 

 

 

 

When Ten opened his locker that evening, a piece of paper fell on the floor. He awkwardly bent to pick it up and looked around to see if someone was around, but no one was looking in his direction. Opening the paper curiously, his heart missed a beat at what he read. “How much for a night?” was written on it, in black ink. Ten bit his lips and snapped his head up, staring at everyone around him. He wanted to know who the culprit was but they didn’t leave any sign and it wasn’t a handwritten letter.

Crumpling the paper, Ten hastily closed his locker and hurried back home. Johnny was there when he came back and Ten avoided looking at him. They were awkward since the sextape and Ten didn’t know what to do to make things right again. After it was done, they promised each other not to do it again and to find other ways to gain money. Ten searched for another job and Johnny took more shifts—Ten didn’t oppose this time. They were still struggling but it was better than two months ago at least.

Ten thought he could put everything behind him, since it was only one time and no one knew, but he was proven wrong today. Who could have seen the video and recognize him? They didn’t think of hiding their faces and Ten was now regretting it. They should have known better. He hoped whoever knew what they did would leave him alone.

“Hey,” he asked softly before they went to bed later that night. “Did you receive something in your locker?”

 Johnny shifted on his mattress. “No, why?” he mumbled.

“Nothing.” Ten replied, biting his lips. He was the only one then. Was it because his face was clearly seen on the video? Or because he was the one being fucked? Perhaps both. On one hand he was glad Johnny was safe, on the other hand he felt somehow humiliated. Why only him?

“Is it for a party?” Johnny inquired sleepily.

“Yeah, I heard there’s this big party next weekend…” Ten lied smoothly. “Whatever. Goodnight.”

Johnny snorted. “Hm. Goodnight.”

 

 

 

 

The next note he received was less innocent than the first. “I’ve watched your videos a few times, you looked hot while being fucked. Mind doing it again with me?” Ten saw red, quickly hiding the paper in his jeans pocket. He hated the guts of whoever was doing this to him. It was already embarrassing and degrading enough for him to have done this, with his best friend too, he didn’t need an idiot to play with his nerves and rubbed it in his face.

In the next two weeks, Ten received a few more papers but he didn’t read them all, too scared to see what they said about him. He knew how it could fuck him up if he did and he didn’t want the asshole behind those notes to get to him. He was stronger than that. He ignored the notes, but still kept them hidden under his mattress. He didn’t know why he didn’t throw them away. It didn’t make sense, but nothing made sense anymore.

Ten was still avoiding Johnny. Well, as much as he could since they shared a room. He knew Johnny was worried, maybe a little mad, but he never broached the subject. Ten knew he wasn’t being fair, his best friend was also forced to have sex with him for money after all. Perhaps Ten has been the one to get fucked, but they were on the same boat. Besides, Johnny had saved their asses with his idea.   

The truth was that Ten was a little ashamed. He liked sex, yes, but he never imagined he would have sex with Johnny of all people, and for money. Johnny has always been precious to him. It wasn’t supposed to happen. They weren’t supposed to have sex like that. Ten wished it had been different between them. Maybe he was too romantic but he would have wanted something special with Johnny. Not baseless sex. Not with him.

Ten missed Johnny very much. He missed his smile, his jokes, the way he hugged Ten when he was excited or to comfort him when Ten was feeling down. He missed their closeness. He missed his best friend. Ten would throw some glances in his direction when Johnny wasn’t looking, he would barge into the bathroom in the morning just to see his adorable and confused sleepy face, he would also wait until Johnny fell asleep to watch him sleep.

He could talk to him and make it right again, but Ten was scared. What they did was…intimate, dangerous even. It was wrong to sleep with your best friend. Ten was also afraid of what Johnny was thinking of him now. Ten threw himself at him without a second thought after all. Johnny had always known Ten liked to sleep around but it was one thing to know it and another thing to experience it firsthand. Not speaking to Johnny was a curse but also a blessing.

Ten didn’t want Johnny to think less of him. He didn’t want him to picture Ten as someone who slept around carelessly. He didn’t want to lose Johnny’s respect. It was probably stupid of him since it was Johnny who proposed the idea, but he was still afraid to have disappointed his best friend somehow. Besides, he was ashamed of the notes he kept receiving in his locker. He knew he would tell Johnny about them if they talked and it was humiliating. Perhaps Ten was too prideful but it was sensitive matter to him. His self-worth had always been his Achilles’ heel.

He used his charms to seduce people. Seducing people was his way to feel worth it, to feel loved. Ten slept around for reassurance. If he succeeded in charming people and get into their pants it meant he was attractive, wanted, and liked—maybe loved. If people were interesting enough he wouldn’t try to get into their pants so they could be friends. Ten knew he couldn’t sleep with his friends. He also did it with Johnny. They met in high school and hit it off quickly. Johnny was tall, kind and charming. He had a body to die for and a good sense of humor. When Ten flirted with him, he flirted back unconsciously, laughing it off. Ten had known right then and there that Johnny was special.  

Ten had friend zoned him, or perhaps it was Johnny? He didn’t know, but back then he just felt lucky to meet someone like Johnny. They got closer pretty quickly and the rest was history. Even now Ten didn’t know why they never tried to be more than friends. Time had passed, but the attraction was there. Ten could feel it. When they did the sextape, it was clear than Johnny was very much into it. They hadn’t kissed—one of their rules—but Johnny held him like he was precious. He made sure he wasn’t hurting, was comfortable and was enjoying himself. Johnny hugged him tightly when they were done and insisted they shower together. He had also been reluctant to let go of him to go to sleep, as if he was scared Ten would vanish into thin air if he did.

Ten’s heart constricted painfully in his chest. In a sense, Johnny was right to be scared. He knew Ten like nobody else, he knew Ten would keep his distance afterwards. Ten realized he had been selfish. Johnny was giving him space and was probably waiting for him to get over himself. Ten had been frustrated to notice that Johnny hadn’t tried to talk to him but it made sense, Johnny was just letting him lick his wounds. He had been right, Ten needed time and space, but now what Ten needed the most was his confident, his best friend.

 

 

 

 

Ten fidgeted as he read his notes, waiting for the right time to break the silence and finally talk to Johnny. The latter was also studying on his bed, yawning from time to time.

“Do you have a spare pencil?” Johnny asked suddenly.

Without looking at him, Ten hummed. “Under my bed in the white box, I have some.”

“Thanks,” Johnny replied, padding to Ten’s bed to retrieve the pen.

Ten heard him rummage through the box and bit his lips, his heart beating faster. Should he take the opportunity to say something? Johnny had been the first to talk to him after all. Suddenly the rummaging stopped and a heavy silence hung in the air. Johnny didn’t go back to his bed though so Ten turned around to see what he was doing. “What-” His heart missed a beat when he realized what Johnny had in his hand. A piece of paper. Not any piece of paper but one of the notes he had received in his locker.     

“What is this?” Johnny asked softly. “Who wrote this?”

Ten licked his lips. “N-Nothing,” he started. “Just a joke.”

He got up and tried to take the note from him but Johnny stood up, frowning. “This isn’t funny.”

“You know how some people are,” Ten tried to laugh it off, avoiding his gaze.

“Look at me.” Johnny commanded. “Ten, look at me.” But when he finally did, Johnny’s eyes weren’t looking at him but at his mattress. “How many did you receive?”

Ten cursed when he noticed the pieces of paper poking from under his mattress. He quickly sat on his bed and chuckled. “It’s nothing.”

Johnny’s face was pale and it made Ten nervous. He didn’t know what was going through his best friend’s head right now. Johnny surged forward and pushed him to grab the notes. Too surprised to react, Ten fell on his back and nearly hit his head on the wall. Johnny picked the notes and read them all, his eyes widening at the words. “Did you read them all?” he asked.

Ten closed his eyes, not moving from his position. “No.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” his best friend continued. Ten could hear the hurt and the anger in his tone.

“It’s nothing serious…” Ten mumbled, cracking an eye open.

Johnny snorted. “Don’t joke around. This is harassment.” He put the notes on the bedside table and crossed his arms, looking down at his best friend from all his height. “Since when? Do you know who did this?”

Ten shook his head, sighing loudly. “A few weeks ago. I don’t know who it is.”

“Did someone talk to you about it?” Johnny inquired. “No one tried to touch you, right?”

Rolling his eyes, Ten groaned. “I know how to defend myself.”

Johnny glared at him. “This is fucking serious, Ten. It could be dangerous. Someone could take advantage of you!”

Frowning, Ten sulked. “I know, I’m not stupid. But nothing happened.”

“It doesn’t mean it won’t happen in the future. You need to report it.” Johnny said.

“No!” Ten exclaimed loudly, sitting up. “If I do, I will have to explain why I received those notes.”

“Look, I’ll come with you, we’ll explain it together, okay?” Johnny replied with a softer tone. “I’m just worried about you. I don’t want something to happen to you.”    

Ten bit his lips. “I’ll be careful, I promise. And if something happens, we’ll tell someone. How about that?”

Johnny looked conflicted. “I don’t know…” He sighed and sat next to Ten, staring at him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Ten looked down at his lap. “I felt humiliated and we weren’t on speaking terms...”

“Whose fault is that?” Johnny deadpanned.

“I know, I know.” Ten admitted, pouting. “I just…I was ashamed.”

His best friend’s breath hitched. “Why?”

“Because of what we did. What we had to do.” Ten offered, playing with his fingers.

“Did you feel…humiliated when we did it?” Johnny demanded.

“At first yes, but not after.” He responded softly. “It felt good.”

“So…it was because you did it for money?” Johnny guessed. At Ten nodded, he sighed. “Did you feel dirty while sleeping with me?”

“No!” Ten shot back. “It’s not you. I told you I liked it. I didn’t like the circumstances we were in. That’s all. I didn’t want to sleep with you like that, for money.”

Johnny hummed. He hesitantly covered Ten’s hands with his and squeezed them. “I didn’t feel dirty, or humiliated, because it was with you. I was just scared I would hurt you since I’ve never been with a guy like that before. I also didn’t want to scare you away.”

“I thought you would see me differently.” Ten blurted out. “I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Why would you?” Johnny asked. “It was my idea, and we didn’t have a choice. Yes, we did for money but we enjoyed it. You enjoyed it, right? Because I did, and I don’t regret it. The only regret I have is that we had to do it to pay our bills.”

“What are you trying to say?” Ten mumbled, confused.

Johnny leant towards him and kissed the corner of his lips. Ten froze, his eyes widening. “You know exactly what I mean,” he whispered, pressing small kisses at the same place, gauging his reaction. It was Ten who turned his head to kiss him properly on the lips, but just a light peck.

“Don’t tell me you never thought of us being more than friends.” Johnny smiled. “I know you the best.”

“Did you?” Ten asked instead, his heart beating faster. “Did you think about us?”

“Yes, since the beginning.” Johnny confessed. “But you stopped flirting with me so I thought you weren’t interested in being more than friends. Besides we were only in high school and it felt weird to have all those feelings for a guy.”

“I thought _you_ weren’t interested…” Ten accused. “You looked like you were joking. And very straight.”

“Because I didn’t want to embarrass myself if you didn’t like me.” Johnny laughed. “I thought I was straight too so I can’t blame you.”

A smile tugged at Ten’s lips. He felt relieved and jittery. “So…Does it mean you like me?”

“I don’t know, what do you think?” Johnny teased him.

“Stop being a little shit.” Ten cupped his face, crushing his cheeks until Johnny groaned.

“I like you,” he finally said. “You’re my best friend, but I like you.”

Ten smiled widely and circled his neck, kissing his lips softly. “I like you too.”

“I missed you,” Johnny mumbled as he responded to his kisses. “I missed you so much.”

Feeling the butterflies in his stomach, Ten slotted their lips together to deepen the kiss, biting Johnny’s lower lip to demand access to his mouth. He slid his tongue in and hummed as their tongues tangled together. It felt so good that Ten regretted not doing it earlier. If he had known that making out with his best friend would be this hot he wouldn’t had waited this long.

“About the notes, I was serious. Please be careful.” Johnny whispered to him later as they lay intertwined on Ten’s bed.

“I promise. But you’ll protect me, right?” Ten chuckled, peppering kisses to his neck.

Johnny sighed contentedly, tightening his hold on his boyfriend. “Of course I will. I’m not letting you out of my sight now.” He paused. “And no more flirting.”

“Jealous?” Ten snickered.

Johnny tickled him and rolled on top of him. “Very jealous.”

Ten smiled tenderly, the pad of his fingers brushing his boyfriend’s upper arms. “You don’t have too,” he whispered, tugging Johnny closer to kiss him. Leaning on his elbows, Johnny let his body fall on Ten’s, moaning softly when their skin met. “Are you going to get hard?” Ten inquired teasingly.

“In my defense you were naked and sitting on my lap.” Johnny replied.

“Do I need to get naked to make you hard then?” Ten murmured in a velvet voice.   

Johnny groaned and bucked up his hips. “What do you think?”

Ten moaned when he felt Johnny obvious hard on brushing against his crotch. “Apparently not.”

“You guessed right,” his boyfriend chuckled, capturing his mouth in another kiss. “But it would be better for what I have in store for you.”

“Tell me more…” Ten trailed off, amused.

“We have unfinished business,” Johnny breathed hotly into his ear. “A cute couple making love scene.”

Ten laughed heartily, his fingers teasingly sliding inside Johnny’s pajama pants to grope his ass. “Sounds interesting.”

“I knew you would like it,” Johnny said, mouthing down his neck. “I’ll make you feel good.”

“Hurry up,” Ten urged him in a breathy voice.

Johnny hummed against his skin, leaving bruised in its wake. With a bit of fumbling, they discarded their pants. Johnny knew what made Ten feel good now, and he wasn’t shy in touching him and pleasuring him. This time, he made sure Ten wouldn’t feel humiliated or dirty afterwards because what they had, what they did was anything but.

Hours later, they still lay naked and entangled on the bed, Johnny’s head resting on Ten’s chest as his boyfriend carded his fingers through his hair. “Which scene do you want to try next?” Ten asked teasingly.

“Any is fine as long as it involves us being naked.” Johnny mumbled. “Lots of kissing, and cuddling too.”

Snorting, Ten pinched his cheek. “I can’t believe you watched so many gay porn videos and hooked up with guys without telling me…”

“If I say I was trying to gain experience for you, is it cliché?” Johnny inquired.  

“Liar.” Ten deadpanned.

Johnny only smiled enigmatically.  

“Wait, really?” Ten spluttered.

Laughing, Johnny nuzzled his cheek and tried to kiss him to distract him. Some things were better left unsaid.

  


End file.
